


Needle

by glassgoblin



Series: Carol's Word-A-Day Calendar [44]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3881905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carol has a problem with her shirt and teases Daryl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needle

She was rubbing her back against a tree, almost grinding it between her shoulders in a way that made him vaguely uncomfortable. “You got something wrong with you?”

Carol froze and looked at him, wide-eyed. “I thought that I was alone.” She watched as he came closer and continued leaning against the tree.

“Well, you ain’t. What’s wrong with your back?” Daryl stepped even closer, looking at her intently.

She suddenly grinned, “If you had waited a few minutes you would have seen for yourself. I was about the take this shirt off; the tag is driving me crazy.” They had searched through a mall the day before, several of the group grabbing clothes from the racks that littered the sales floors of high end boutiques. “It itches something fierce so I was about to slice it out of the collar.”

Daryl grunted, “I can do that for you, if you’ll let me.”

“Should I take the shirt off?” She laughed as he blushed, and stepped away from the tree. She turned so that he had access to the back of her neck and bent her head slightly.

“One of these days I’m gonna say yes and you won’t needle me ever again.” His hand brushed the hair at the nape of her neck as the turned the collar outward, holding the blade of his knife so that it faced away from her flesh.

Carol waited until he had cut the tag away, and then rubbed the shirt to test if enough had been removed to stop it from further irritating her skin. “Thanks.” She almost said more, about finding out whether or not she was really teasing him one day, but he was still flustered and she had the feeling he would make an excuse to walk ahead if she continued. She grinned at him though and reached out for the tag. “I think I’ll burn this as revenge tonight when we set up camp. Maybe cut the others out of all my shirts so they can all burn together.”

“You do that, it’ll be a lesson for the rest.” Daryl smirked as she laughed, “You done rubbing against trees?”

“Against trees, absolutely.” There was a glint in her eyes and she bit her tongue before she could take that comment further, but he saw it anyway and shook his head, blushing.


End file.
